


Spaces Between

by Viridian5



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, Gen, Introspection, Manga, Saiyuki Reload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo watches and waits, hating all the while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces Between

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for “Even a Worm” from _Saiyuki Reload_ volume 4 and a brief bit of _Saiyuki_ volume 9.

This is so excessively stupid, and something’s bound to give, sooner instead of later. Hakkai’s becoming chillier and more polite and Gojyo louder and more sarcastic. Goku has already adopted Gato and taken offense several times on his behalf. It’ll only get worse. Does Hazel think that none of us would notice that while he’s courting and fawning over me he’s also provoking everyone I travel with?

Even though he’s so carefully refusing to say it outright, he knows Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku are youkai. They know that he knows they’re youkai. It’s grade school drama bullshit.

And he won’t stop staring at me with those entreating eyes or _digging_ at me, trying to win me to his side. As if being an orphan with a story about his beloved master being killed by youkai makes up for his disregard for other people’s lives, his trading souls like it means nothing, the way he resurrected a man to be his shikigami slave and treat like an abused dog, or how obviously fake and overdone his air of innocence and humility is.

He’s an arrogant sociopathic child who seems to have no understanding of the power he wields. I’ve seen that before. Does he have someone pulling his strings, like Kami-sama did? Did someone deliberately design him to be what he is and set him in my path? He mirrors me in so many ways that it seems too coincidental. And annoying.

I can’t get rid of him. He follows us, attaches himself and his slave to us, and commandeers our transportation. He’s as eager to kill innocent youkai children as Minus Wave-maddened adults. He lets people die because he can just “bring them back to life” and doesn’t seem to notice or care that they’re not the same afterward. He’s the cause, either as the controller or just the creator, of the people most often attacking the youkai members of my party lately. I have to put up with suddenly being part of “the famous Bishop Hazel-sama’s group.” He slaughters our language so badly and often that Goku’s more confused than usual and I have to listen to Gojyo parodying it. He’s like a spider, and we’re all stuck in his weaving. I hate insects. And perverts.

I want him to stop _looking_ at me. I want him to stop talking so damned much and thinking he has a chance in hell of making me see things his way. How many more ways do I have to say No before he gets the point?

I want to shoot him so much my hand and teeth ache, and I seriously do not need the further aggravation. Everything he does begs me to kill him.

He’s in my way.

But I can’t kill him yet. I need to know more, which is why I wait, step back, and watch everything, unattached to better see the whole picture in ways even Hakkai can’t right now. Hazel’s pendant has a dangerous power, and it could fall into even worse hands than his. Who made it? Where did it come from? Is his goal really as simple, though horrible, as killing all youkai? Is that all he really wants my sutra for? All he wants me for?

The balance here can’t last. Hazel’s becoming ever more open with his taunts, smugness, and provocations. Hakkai gets scarier daily in reaction to them. When Hakkai reaches the limits of his patience and challenges back, the others will enthusiastically follow him. _That_ might get Hazel talking, even if it’s only to gloat.

It strikes me that I could learn more about him and that pendant if I feigned approval and an alliance so he’d open up to me, but the thought makes me ill and I’m not that good an actor.

But I’m tired of only reacting too.

 

### End


End file.
